


Plastic Flowers

by maecheu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecheu/pseuds/maecheu
Summary: Akaashi never liked the flowers Bokuto gave him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Plastic Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this probably does not make any sense lol.  
> if you enjoyed it, you can send me a small tip on ko-fi.com/fullsuh, it would really help me out a lot.  
> btw this probably includes wrong interpretations of flower meanings so i apologize in advance.

****Plastic Flowers** **

* * *

Bokuto never had to try hard for Akaashi. For Akaashi, everything that Bokuto could offer is more than enough for him. In fact, sometimes he thinks Bokuto gives him so much more than he deserves and in return, he exerts maximum effort in making sure Bokuto receives more than what he gives. Akaashi loves everything about Bokuto except for his taste in flowers.

 ** _ **Roses.**_** Bokuto views roses as the most romantic flowers. It is the flower most associated with lovers. There’s no way in hell Akaashi wouldn’t love the customized bouquet, right? He placed the bouquet on the surface, anticipating Akaashi’s response. But all he got was dead air. Did he not like the color? Was the placement fine? Was it the scent? And so, Bokuto scratched roses out of the list.

 ** _ **Red Tulips.**_** There was something about the color red that Bokuto has always associated with Akaashi. Perhaps it’s the fiery passion of his love to the man or the way Akaashi’s cheeks would shine a sheer hue of red. Red Tulips signifies the declaration of love. Although through some other ways Bokuto has expressed his endearment, he wanted to remind Akaashi that he would never be tired of telling him he loves him.

“Do you know what these flowers mean?” Bokuto asked.

To which Akaashi would answer, “It means you love me, right?”

Bokuto did not know why he even asked. He knows Akaashi knows he loves him.

“Do you like them?”

“I always love everything you give me.”

“It doesn’t seem like you enjoy my flowers though.”

“I appreciate them, Bokuto.” Akaashi reassured, his voice as velvety as the petals of the flowers. “It’s just that you haven’t given me the right one yet.”

 ** _ **Amaranth.**_** During high school Bokuto would sometimes think that his feelings for Akaashi would fade. It’s been over a decade now and his feelings were still as fresh as the flowers on his hand. The flowers signifies everlasting love. Bokuto could not dare think of future without Akaashi by his side.

“I’ll love you forever, Kotaro.” Akaashi whispers, loud enough for Bokuto to hear but too low for the heavens. “That’s a scary but my love for you is immortal.”

The lovers would kiss through the scent of flowers; almost like an aphrodisiac.

 ** _ **Red Carnations.**_** Bokuto’s heart is trapped between the palms of Akaashi. No matter how much he tries to dissociate himself from his lover, his body yearns for him. Every step Bokuto takes makes him go farther and farther from Akaashi who has his heart. And what’s a functioning body without a heart?

“I thought your heart aches for me.” Akaashi murmured. “Come back soon.”

 ** _ **Poppies.**_** Akaashi stood through the cold wind, his tears seems to be hardening from the breeze. Although the temperature is extreme, Akaashi never flinched, a contrast to Bokuto’s shivering figure.

“I am no longer free, Akaashi.” He said, his words piercing through his heart like a sharp glacier.

“Is this your good bye?” Akaashi responded. “With poppies?”

Bokuto never responded, only looking down at his snow covered shoes. A cold hand pressed on his cheek, urging him to look up.

“You know why I never liked the flowers you give me?” Akaashi inquired, staring deep into Bokuto’s eyes for what seems to be the last time.

“Why?”

“It’s because they perish.” Akaashi answered. “And whenever they do, it feels as if my loves you dies as well.”

Bokuto only stared back, not really taking in what Akaashi is saying.

“And I’ve told you before.” Akaashi held both of Bokuto’s shivering hands. “My loves for you is immortal so send me flowers that will never die.”

 ** _ **Plastic Flowers.**_** The weather is warmer now. Bokuto could feel the warmth of the sun penetrate his clothes and touch his skin. He wonders if there was another Bokuto in another galaxy. He wonders if he feels the sun just as much as him. The world is everlasting and so is his love for his Akaashi. He trudged through the fields, the plastic wrapper of the flowers accompanied his foot steps. He laid the plastic flowers on the pavement.

“I hope these are finally fine, my Akaashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> ko-fi.com/fullsuh  
> buymeacoff.ee/tsukki  
> lets discuss haikyuu fanfiction on my tumblr: ageofeva


End file.
